The Alliance
The Systems Alliance The Systems Alliance was created in 2034 after the war with the "Ants" by Admiral Robert Richardson. It is the face of humanity; however, the Empire also considered itself the true face of humanity which has led to some minor conflicts. The Alliance is always looking to improve humanity in any way it can, not by science or forced evolution, but with peace and prosperety. But yet the Alliance is not afraid to defend itself from any threat and as Admiral Petersen once said in 2221 when he crushed a pirate raid, " Be a friend and I will help you in any way I can, Be my enemy and I'll crush you like a bug." For many years The Alliance have fought against the "Ants" on many fronts and neither of the factions seem to run out of steam. The Alliance was founded because Admiral Richardson wanted peace for the entire humanity under one single banner, whch is what in 2034 humanity finally did. Goverment The Alliance's goverment is a democratic state with a president and a council, the council often consists of an admiral or two and some civilian representatives. The goverment also has the news network ANN (Alliance News Network) wich keeps the civilians up to date with all none-classified data. Economy Ill write about this when spacecraft si up and we actually have an economy haha. Military The Alliance MIlitary are constantly looking for new recruits to patrol and secure all their systems, there are different battalions to deal with different tasks and they usually work together in many different occasions. But there are many roels to fill and here are some of them. Engineer Soldier Combat Engineer Miner Farmers Hunters Diplomat And the recruits get to pick wich battalion they would like to join these are the current battalions: 22nd Marine battalion- They serve aboard ships and they are the spear head in planet attacks. 113th Engineer Battalion - They construct military camps and bases tend to our materiel and mine. 27th Artillery battalion - The battalion you want to stay away from if you're an enemy,they are able to punch holes in ships and enemy bases . 25th Marine battalion- As the 22nd marien battalion they serve aboard ships and they are the spearhead of any planetary attacks. 3rd Guard battalion- They guard oru bases and cities their job is as important as any other job. But to keep everything there is ranks to keep the soldiers in line. Recruit Private Private 1st Class Lance Corporal Corporal These are the basic ranks but after you reach corporal you can become and officer! these are the other ranks: Sergeant Gunnery Sergeant Gunnery Chief Staff Sergeant Sergeant Major Lieutenant Lieutenant 1st class Captain Commander Major Colonel Staff Admiral/General Admiral/General These are the ranks you're able to earn in the heat of battle or your skills as a leader! Ships The ships in the Alliance are named after for example cities but each ship class have it own name based on as previously mentioned cities Corvettes- Named after gods. Frigates- Are named after cities Cruisers- Callsigns like Elbrus,omega Carriers- Great military leaders Dreadnoughts-Mountains Civilians The civilian life is generally peaceful and calm but when fights break out either the 3rd guard battalion or the police stop the fight before they escalate. But to keep everythign going in The Systems Alliance the civilians have different tasks to do. Police: They help the 3rd guard battalion by keeping everything good in the cities they stop fights and numerous other things. farmer: basically farms animals or crops to keep the cities running. Miners: They mine for reusources on planets. Engineers: They stay in our cities and build new buildings or a new space station. Merchant - Sells things to the other factions and in cities to keep our economy up. Akll of the jobs are important to our economy but you can of course run your own business when you're able to buy a hosue to host it in!. Notable Members Admiral Kamiel Senatoor (ACU20) Admiral Richardson Admiral Vids (EmperorVids) Staff General Fumbomore (Verfumbo) Lieutenant Zulkron (Zhelor) Admiral Xicken (Xickenwing761) Requisition Officer Balasis (TrololXD) Members Steve1223 XdemonX25 Patmyhinny stormyjoe123 FlyingCow101 Unibrows